


What I did for love

by evemery4dreams



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, no me gusta el final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemery4dreams/pseuds/evemery4dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vale, como os explico. Digamos que soy idiota y me gusta sufrir. Es una idea que tenía en mente y bueno. Joly y Jehan con mucho angst. Un poquito de E/R también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I did for love

Joly lo escuchó alto y claro. El ruido de un cañón detonando.  
-AGACHAOOOOOOOOOOS!  
La voz de Enjolras llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la bala impactaba contra la barricada. El aire se llenó de gritos, polvo, trozos de manera volando. Dolor.  
-Maldita sea!  
Alguien cayó cerca de él desde las posiciones más altas. Miró apara ver quien era y que podía hacer por él.  
-No, tú, no.  
-¡Joly!- Bahorel se agarraba el hombro golpeado y lo miraba con aprensión- estoy bien, en serio.  
-Idiota…- el medico se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar junto a su amigo caído y le examinó- con ese golpe te has roto la clavícula, ¡no puedes disparar!- Joly rompió la manga de su camisa para improvisar un vendaje- te voy a llevar aparte.  
Bahorel apretó los dientes mientras aguantaba el dolor.  
-Hay gente peor que yo en estos momentos…  
No hacía falta que lo jurara. Joly acababa de ver morir a varios estudiantes por los que no pudo hacer nada. Se sentía un inútil, porque tampoco es que tuviera mucha puntería, aunque Enjolras le había puesto a disparar como último recurso.  
-Nos superan en número, tienen cañones- Joly vendaba lo más deprisa que podía. Sabía que en cualquier momento uno de sus amigos seria el que dejara de respirar y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo- estamos perdidos  
Bahorel esbozó una sonrisa triste  
-Morir por la causa, ¿no?- El luchador estiró su brazo hasta Joly- colócamelo para poder seguir disparando  
-Baho!- Joly se horrorizó. No duraría ni cinco minutos.  
-Joly, por favor…  
El medico tomó aire y situó a Bahorel en su regazo. Después tiro de su hombro rápidamente hacia arriba y a la derecha. Notó como su amigo se aguantaba las ganas de gritar. Esperó un momento a que se calmara.  
-Es lo máximo que puedo hacer.  
-Me vale- Bahorel respiró hondo, alzó la mano y se la colocó en el hombro al doctor- No vale la pena vivir sin una buena causa para morir amigo.  
Joly cerró los ojos deseando que el tiempo se parase, que la lucha no siguiera y nadie más saliera herido, pero Bahorel se levantó decidido y volvió a encaramarse a la barricada para continuar la batalla. Alzó los ojos para mirar a su alrededor. Enjolras estaba arriba del todo, una figura temible a pesar del hilillo de sangre que salía de una brecha en su cabeza. Combeferre a dos pistolas en mano mantenía a raya el flanco derecho ayudado de Feuilly y Grantaire. A la izquierda Courfeyrac había conseguido una bayoneta y se abría paso pinchando todo lo que pillaba. Detrás de él Marius recargaba su fusil y le pasaba el cartucho de pólvora a un asustado Bossuet.  
-¿Dónde estás?- Joly buscaba entre sus amigos a la única persona que deseaba ver seguir luchando entre todo ese descontrol- ¿Dónde estás?.  
Jehan Prouvaire.  
El poeta, su poeta.  
Joly más desesperado que antes se incorporó lentamente, fusil en mano. No podía haber caído, no. Él lo sabría. Miraba a todos los lados hasta que vio algo que flores. Un chaleco floreado. En el suelo.  
-¡Jehan!  
Joly salió corriendo olvidando que estaban en medio de una batalla. ¿Qué importaba? Escuchó el grito de Bahorel diciéndole que se agachara pero lo ignoró mientras avanzaba hasta la figura de su amado poeta.  
-Jehan….no….no.  
El ruido de disparos y cañonazos a su alrededor era ensordecedor. Bahorel gritó de nuevo. Sintió una ardiente punzada de dolor en el estómago cuando al fin llegó junto al caído Prouvaire.  
-¡Prouvaire!-Joly se agachó junto a él con el dolor perforándole- no, tu no…  
-¡Joly!- Jehan se incorporó como pudo- no, no es grave….-apretó los dientes- es la pierna, me cayó parte de esa mesa encima y….duele.  
El medico estaba a punto de llorar al ver así a su “alma pura”. Nadie menos que Jehan Prouvaire merecía estar en medio de una batalla. Jehan debería estar en la academia de letras, emocionando a los eruditos con sus poemas y composiciones, y no en una barricada a punto de convertirse en el infierno.  
-Voy a levantar esa mesa-Joly pasó su mano por la frente del poeta, ennegrecida por las descargas de pólvora intentando limpiarla- no te muevas ¿vale?  
-Tampoco es que pudiera –Jehan hizo una mueca- Enjolras me matará, solo se estorbar….  
-Enjolras no podrá matarte si le matan a él antes- Joly se mordió el labio, el dolor de verlo así le traspasaba, y se arrodilló junto a la mesa, poniendo las manos debajo- a la de tres…una…dos…  
-Jo…Joly-la voz de Jehan sonaba aterrorizada- no, no….  
-….tres!- Joly se incorporó empujando la mesa y liberando a Jehan de su aplastamiento- ah…¡ya estas!- el medico tuvo que apoyarse en la barricada para recuperar el aliento- parece que estoy perdiendo…fuerza.  
Joly no vio como Bahorel y Enjolras se acercaban corriendo hacia él. No vio la cara de horror de Courfeyrac ni tampoco a Grantaire mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Lo único que veía era la cara de Jehan, y las lágrimas que la recorrían.  
-¿Qué?....¿qué pasa? –El dolor no remitía, era más fuerte que cualquier emoción que había sentido. Estaba cargado de dolor, de escozor, un dolor que hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas y cayese a los pies de Jehan.  
-¡Joly!-Enjolras llegó hasta él y le recogió- ¡No me jodas Joly! Te necesitamos!  
Bahorel intentaba esconder sus lágrimas, pero no lo lograba. Joly solo buscaba la cara de Jehan, no le importaba nada, no sabía porque le gritaban ni porque estaba en el suelo, todo sonaba tan lejano.  
-¡Marius les ha amenazado con volar la barricada!  
-¡Han parado de atacar!- Courfeyrac bajó de su posición con la bayoneta en ristre- Oh no…  
-¡Joly!- Combeferre tiró el fusil y se agachó junto al médico- joder,¡ Joly no!  
-¡Le dieron cuando corrió hacia Jehan!-Bahorel estaba desesperado- me rodearon y no pude ayudarle….creí que iba a retirarse para curarse…pero…pero- Bahorel enmudeció en un sollozo.  
Oh mierda. Ahora entendía el porqué del dolor.   
-Ha sido mi culpa- Jehan acabó la frase, se agachó junto a Joly mientras le acariciaba la cara- maldito loco! Has levantado esa mesa y has empeorado las cosas- El poeta puso la mano en su estómago intentando contener la hemorragia- ¡debías quedarte quieto!  
-Ni….siquiera me di cuenta..de..que estaba….-Joly tembló- te vi caído y mi mundo se paró, no…me importaba nada más.  
Bahorel se dejó caer de espaldas contra la barricada. Grantaire apareció arrastrando a un Marius que cojeaba. Guardaron silencio ante la escena.  
-Te vas a poner bien –el poeta se arrancó el chaleco para taponar la herida- los médicos no mueren, no pueden, no…no deben morir.  
Joly se sentía flotar. ¿Así que esto era morirse? No antes de que pudiera despedirse de su poeta.  
-Jehan- se notó la voz cansada al hablar- no te culpes. Si fuera por salvarte moriría mil veces. Porque no podría vivir sabiendo que no voy a escuchar tu risa nunca más, o verte extasiado mientras sueñas con flores y mitologías. El mundo te necesita Prouvaire. Me queda el consuelo de que amarte ha sido…lo….mejor…que he hecho…en mucho….tiempo.

Les amis observaban la escena en completo silencio. Enjolras miró al cielo y negó con la cabeza. “No te lo lleves aún” le oyeron murmurar. Grantaire, siempre a su derecha, le cogió la mano. Él no la movió. Se quedaron unidos.  
Jehan estrechó al médico entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos. Joly alzó una mano hasta tocar su cara.  
-Mira en mi bolsillo- tosió ruidosamente- no soy tan buen poeta como tú, pero lo intenté al menos.  
Prouvaire palpó los bolsillos de Joly hasta encontrar un arrugado trozo de papel. Lo estiró y leyó en alto.  
“Sé que es tarde, que tus planes no me incluyen, pero te estoy mirando a mi lado, buscas un refugio y estás solo. Miras a las estrellas lejanas, ves en ellas una belleza que no entiendo. Solo nos queda esta noche. ¿Qué podemos perder? Sin hacer planes encontremos una manera de lograrlo. Si solo me quedara esta noche quiero recordarla a tu lado. ¿Qué podemos perder?”  
-Debería haberme dado cuenta antes-dijo el poeta emocionado. Joly esbozó una triste sonrisa, cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierto- André…  
-No digas nada, no…hacen…falta…palabras…tus…ojos…me…valen…  
Jehan se inclinó y besó los labios de Joly una y otra vez. Courfeyrac sollozó sonoramente.  
-Jehan Prouvaire…no vale la pena vivir..sin una causa por la que morir- Bahorel subió la cabeza al escuchar estas palabras. Joly tosió y un hilo de sangre broto de sus labios  
\- te veo…al despertar…  
El medico se desvaneció en brazos de su amado poeta. La barricada se sumió en un profundo silencio. Combeferre fue el primero en reaccionar, agarrando el cuerpo de Joly para levantarlo del suelo y llevarlo al Musain.  
Jehan Prouvaire alzó la cabeza con las mejillas humedecidas. Parecía que hubiera envejecido 30 años de golpe. Se puso en pie y tomó su fusil.  
-Jehan- Enjolras estaba abatido- descansa…  
-No- el poeta no admitía replica- yo haré la primera guardia.  
Jehan caminó hacia el punto de vigilancia. Les amis se miraron entre ellos. Grantaire se adelantó.  
-No- Grantaire no sabía cómo proceder-no es bueno que la hagas tú solo.  
Jehan se giró hacia sus amigos con una expresión calmada.  
-No te preocupes Grantaire, ya nunca más estaré solo.  
Y se internó en la barricada, llevando el poema de Joly apretado contra su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso. Cuchillos puñales. Acepto de todo. Si queréis el poema de Joly es una canción traducida. He llorado mucho, pero mucho.


End file.
